


do you lift, bro

by jeonbenet



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Wardrobe Malfunction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, Jeon Jungkook's Hanbok, Jungkookie-hyung, Just Two Guys Admiring Each Other's Ripped Bods, Kissing, Lucas' Bisexual Awakening, M/M, Masturbation, Rare Pairings, Strength Kink, i use dude 14 times in this fic, oh and lucas benches jungkook, they're both DUMB and CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonbenet/pseuds/jeonbenet
Summary: “Oh my god. It’s Jungkook-sunbaenim. From BTS. Oh my god,” Donghyuck says, now latched onto Mark and shaking him wildly.And as if it was a shot out of a drama, Jungkook turns toward him, wavy hair bouncing, as he glances at Lucas before quickly looking away. Lucas feels a little weird. Probably because Jungkook is just so famous, it just feels weird seeing him in person or whatever. He’s seen a lot of famous people before though, but looking at Jungkook made his stomach do a weird flip, the flip he usually gets when he sees pretty girls.(Or: Lucas introduces himself to Jungkook and they bond over being fit. And, uh, other stuff.)





	do you lift, bro

**Author's Note:**

> firstly a shout out to [brenna](https://twitter.com/boners), this rarepair was [born](https://twitter.com/jeonbenet/status/1180926600516382721?s=21) out of our constantly exquisite and genius text convos. love uUuuUuUwU~
> 
> thank you to [clarz](https://twitter.com/clarz) for reading this over and making my brain work at full blast, forcing me to add like 1,500 more words as payback. love u and ur beautiful mind and for putting up with me and my whining!!!!!
> 
> and finally a hearty thanx to [sarah](https://twitter.com/kittykooks) because we have the same brain and she was extremely helpful in teaching me about the NCT boys who have like maybe three lines in this fic. love u! also p.s. fuck u 😘
> 
> please enjoy my rarepair fanfictions! xo

Lucas is happy to be back in Korea. Promotions for WayV in China have taken up most of his time, he’s had to resort to talking to most of his NCT friends through text. It sucks, but Lucas made a promise he would hang out the next time he came back. And so he’s back, but it’s a business trip, because of course it is. SM is shoving him into another group, and Lucas would be lying if he didn’t admit to being a little wary about it, wary to be around such iconic dudes like Kai and Taemin. Huge stars like that make him nervous, and sort of make Lucas feel like he doesn’t belong. They’ve all had so much experience and have seen so much, while Lucas has only been an idol for barely any time at all. He wants to learn from them, to know how to be the best he can be. He’ll probably be okay since Mark and Ten will be there with him, but he hopes his new, accomplished hyungs can teach him a thing or two. Whatever though. He’s happy to be back in Korea, even for a little bit, so he can finally hang with his friends. 

He’s out with Mark, Donghyuck, and Jungwoo. It was Mark’s idea for them to all go bowling, then get some dinner afterward and catch up before he and Lucas are quarantined in SuperM meetings all day every day for the next few weeks. Lucas is stoked. Not about the meetings, he just wants to get drunk and eat and also bowling is cool. He’s never really bowled before but he’s heard about other idols doing it. Jaehyun was supposed to come with them though.

“Wait, why didn’t hyung come again?” Lucas asks as they walk up to the bowling alley’s front door.

“He got sick,” Jungwoo says. “It’s just a little cough. I told him he could just wear a mask. But he waved me off.”

“It’s because he doesn’t love you, Lucas,” Donghyuck jokes.

Lucas pushes him as they walk through the door, and Donghyuck giggles as he stumbles because Lucas didn’t hold back his strength in the push like he usually does. Whups.

They walk up to the counter to get their shoes and buy time for a lane and Mark gasps.

“Dude…” Mark says, staring at something or someone across the alley.

“Dude?” Lucas replies, turning to see what Mark is taken by.

It’s some guy bowling alone in the last lane by the wall. His back is to Lucas so Lucas can’t tell who it is but it’s probably somebody pretty famous judging by how starstruck Mark looks right now.

“Who is it?” Lucas asks, picking up his bowling shoes off the counter.

Donghyuck grips him on the bicep, digging in excitedly.

“Oh my god. It’s Jungkook-sunbaenim. From BTS. Oh my god,” Donghyuck says, now latched onto Mark and shaking him wildly.

And as if it was a shot out of a drama, Jungkook turns toward him, wavy hair bouncing, as he glances at Lucas before quickly looking away. Lucas feels a little weird. Probably because Jungkook is just so famous, it just feels weird seeing him in person or whatever. He’s seen a lot of famous people before though, but looking at Jungkook made his stomach do a weird flip, the flip he usually gets when he sees pretty girls.

“Guys, be cool. Be cool,” Mark says, a little shaky, as they shuffle to their lane which is only two away from Jungkook. 

“Don’t like, look at him. To like, draw attention or whatever,” Mark says, looking directly at Jungkook who cooly bowls a strike while all four of them watch. “Did he just bowl a strike?”

“He looks so good in real life,” Jungwoo coos, kicking off his shoes and slipping on his bowling ones.

Lucas can’t stop looking at Jungkook. He’s really good at bowling and seems cool. His hair is really cool. His outfit looks cool, too. And he went bowling alone. Who does that? Only cool people, Lucas guesses.

“Isn’t Jaehyun-hyung same age friends with him?” Donghyuck asks. “We should ask him what to do.”

“What do you mean what to do?” Lucas asks, tying his bowling shoes. Jungkook glances back toward Lucas and Lucas kind of half-smiles at him. Jungkook looks away fast. There’s that somersault in his stomach again.

“Yeah, yeah. Good idea,” Mark says, taking out his phone and quickly typing out a text.

“We don’t need to ask hyung what to do. I’ll go talk to him,” Jungwoo says, getting to his feet, smoothing out the front of his pants and fixing his hair.

“No,” Mark says, grabbing Jungwoo by the arm and pulling him back. “Hyung literally just said, and I quote, ‘Just talk to him like a person. He’s nice. But don’t let Jungwoo talk to him. Anybody but Jungwoo.’”

“That is offensive,” Jungwoo huffs, sitting back down. “Lucas, you go talk to him.”

“Me? Why me? Why are we talking to him?” Lucas asks, genuinely confused.

“Because, like. He’s in BTS, bro. We gotta like, tell him he’s cool or something,” Mark says.

“I mean, I feel like he knows,” Lucas offers.

Donghyuck pulls him up off his seat and pushes him toward Jungkook.

“Yeah but we gotta find out like how he is in real life. Aren’t you curious? Maybe he’ll be mean,” Donghyuck whines.

“He looks pretty nice to me,” Lucas says, stepping out of Donghyuck’s grasp. “Leave me alone. I’ll go, I’ll go.”

Lucas starts to walk toward Jungkook, who remains pretty focused on bowling. He’s dressed in a casual looking black hanbok with a black t-shirt on underneath. He looks really cool and confident and sure of himself, like Lucas imagines somebody that level of super famous to look. Lucas’ nerves feel all weirdly wobbly again but he breathes through it. He’s met loads of famous people before, how is Jungkook any different? And god, why is his stomach acting so weird?

He stands on the outskirts of Jungkook’s lane and clears his throat.

“Uh, sunbaenim?” Lucas says, and when Jungkook turns to look at him, Lucas bows and sticks his hand out for Jungkook to take. Jungkook tentatively shakes it.

“You don’t have to bow to me,” Jungkook says, squeezing his shoulder as a plea for him to stand up straight, which Lucas does.

“We,” Lucas starts, gesturing toward the guys behind him with his head. “Uh, we just wanted to tell you how cool you are. And how much we look up to you. Sorry to bother you.” 

“Thank you,” Jungkook says, and Lucas swears his cheeks look a little rosy. “You’re not bothering me. Are you an idol?”

“Yeah, we all are. I’m Lucas. 99 liner. And uh, we’re in NCT. Well, they are. I’m in WayV.”

“Oh! I thought you looked familiar. I mean, you all looked familiar. All of those guys, not just you. But I remember seeing your face before,” Jungkook says. Lucas finds himself watching Jungkook’s mouth as he talks, lips all glossy and pink like a hard candy.

“Yeah,” Lucas laughs for some reason. “Anyways, I don’t wanna bother you, but like we just wanted to tell you that. Yeah.”

He gives another tiny bow and turns to leave but Jungkook reaches out and grabs him by the elbow. He’s closer now, and smells a little sweet, a pleasant sweetness, like the prettiest flowers Lucas can imagine. There’s a lump in Lucas’ throat when they make eye contact, with Lucas looking slightly down at him, like he does most everybody.

“Wanna bowl with me a little? Would your friends mind?” Jungkook says, fast.

Lucas looks over his shoulder and sees all three of them nodding vigorously while giving the thumbs up.

“Yeah, sure. That would be, uh, cool,” Lucas says, mind all blank on what is even happening. He was just supposed to say hello and that would be that. What is this? He wishes his stomach would stop being so weird. Maybe he’s hungrier than he thought. 

“So. NCT, huh?” Jungkook says, picking up a bowling ball, while Lucas remains sort of dumbfounded and still, not moving from his spot. “You can sit down, too, y’know. And just call me hyung, okay?”

“Okay, uh, hyung,” Lucas says, awkwardly sitting on the small chair, and he supposes he looks pretty big and dumb with his long legs spread open on such a tiny seat. “Yeah, NCT. I was supposed to debut with them but then it got kind of weird and then I just debuted with WayV which was cool with me because I can be back home in China.”

Jungkook’s gaze drags over Lucas’ body and his tongue flicks out to lick the corner of his mouth. Lucas bets Jungkook’s current inner monologue is all about how dumb and oversized Lucas looks in the chair. He shifts, trying to make himself look less awkward and uncomfortable and more cool and tries crossing his legs, but that just makes his dick and balls all squished and more uncomfortable so he just opts for spreading his legs wider. Jungkook looks away.

“You’re Chinese?” Jungkook asks, staring at the floor, rolling the ball around in his hands.

“Yeah. Well, my mom is Thai and my dad is Chinese. I grew up in Hong Kong,” Lucas says.

“That’s really cool. Your Korean is really good,” Jungkook says, tucking his hair behind his ear.

Lucas laughs.

“You don’t have to say that. I know it’s not,” Lucas says.

“No, I mean it! It is,” Jungkook responds (and Lucas notices the blush on his cheeks looks darker), before turning on his heels and bowling another perfect strike, his leg extended all cool with the professional bowler toe point and everything.

“Wow,” Lucas exclaims. “You’re really good.”

“Yeah. I mean, I guess,” Jungkook laughs, puffing out his chest a little, lips curling into a self-satisfied smile. “Your turn.”

Lucas nods and stands up, taking the bowling ball as Jungkook offers it. Their fingers brush up against each other and Lucas feels a little sick when Jungkook’s eyes flicker up to meet his. His eyes sparkle, and he licks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites it, his fingers maybe purposefully caressing Lucas’ again. It’s odd when they touch a second time. The world slows down for a second, everything in Lucas’ body nearly electric even with the slightest graze of skin. How is it Lucas feels so much right now? The nervousness in the pit of his stomach, even though Jungkook is actually pretty cool and easy to talk to. The excitement of somebody this famous giving Lucas the time of day. And the arousal or whatever.

Lucas bowls and his arm locks up a little when he throws the bowling ball, causing an embarrassing loud thud when it hits the floor, then slowly rolls into the gutter, painfully spinning down to the end of the lane.

Jungkook laughs and his laugh makes Lucas feel funny and he just sort of smiles through it.

“Do you bowl?” Jungkook asks.

“I mean. Not really,” Lucas says, gesturing to the ball inching its way down gutter.

“Your form is all over the place. Can I help?” Jungkook says, picking up another ball and walking toward Lucas, handing him the ball.

“Sure,” Lucas says, stomach still very apparently nervous, and it ramps up when Jungkook wraps his body around Lucas’. He’s maybe a centimeter away from his chest being flush up against Lucas’ back, but Jungkook only touches his arms. The heat in the sliver of space between them makes Lucas’ nerves all stand at attention, ready to alert his brain at any sort of body contact between the two of them.

“So,” Jungkook says, his breath hot against the nape of Lucas’ neck. “You just need to loosen up a little, and not be so tense in your shoulders when you throw.”

He glances over to the guys and the shock on Donghyuck’s face properly expresses the exact feeling he can’t put into words at the moment.

“Okay,” Lucas says, and Jungkook’s nose grazes the back of Lucas’ neck for a split second and a chill tingles all over his body at the contact, dick twitching in his pants. Okay.

Gripping his shoulders, Jungkook digs his thumbs into the muscle there, rolling it between his fingers.

“Don’t be so tense,” Jungkook says, breath hot and humid against Lucas’ neck.

“Okay,” Lucas says, going as pliant as he can. He wants Jungkook to touch him more. It feels nice.

And it’s like Jungkook read his mind, because he drags his palm down the length of Lucas’ arm, wrapping his fingers around his wrist and everything feels so overheated and confusing. He lays his hand over Lucas’ and pushes Lucas’ fingers into the holes of the ball. They meet some resistance, the hard scratch of the inside of the ball rough against Lucas’ fingers.

“Your fingers are too big,” Jungkook says, low. “You have big hands.”

“Yeah,” Lucas says. “It’s, uh, hard to find gloves that fit in the winter.” 

Jungkook sort of zones out for a second, with his palm still over Lucas’ hand, Lucas’ fingers starting to ache a little from the tightness of the bowling ball’s holes. He snaps back and wraps his hand around Lucas’ wrist, pulling his fingers out of the ball with a pop and it kind of feels like Lucas’ bones are breaking. Shuffling over to the ball rack, Jungkook picks up another one and comes back to Lucas, giving him his new choice. 

“Try that. Your fingers should go in easily. It should feel comfortable,” Jungkook says, crossing his arms.

They do, and they slide in easily while Jungkook watches avidly.

“There we go,” Jungkook says, smiling. “Feel better?”

“Yeah,” Lucas says, and starts to swing his arm while gripping the ball, trying to mimic what he thinks bowling looks like.

“You’re so stiff,” Jungkook laughs, walking back to be behind Lucas again, wrapping his fingers around Lucas’ wrist and pulling his arm back, starting the motion until Lucas relaxes into him. “You want your wrist straight, but you don’t want to be too tense when you throw or else you lock up.”

And then Jungkook brushes up against Lucas’ back and Lucas goes rigid, feeling maybe something possibly slightly hard graze against the small of Lucas’ back. Oh. Wait.

“Sorry,” Jungkook huffs, quickly taking his hands and heat away from Lucas’ body. “I have trouble with my words sometimes and it’s just easier to show you.”

“It’s okay,” Lucas says, standing in his hesitance.

“T-try again.”

It’s weird feeling relaxed and a little on edge at the same time, but Lucas does. He steadies his breathing and bowls, trying to be less stiff in the throw, and manages to hit two pins. He turns around and shrugs.

“Not bad. You looked good,” Jungkook says, eyes crinkling into a smile.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m sure you hear that all the time,” Jungkook smiles, teeth big and bright, and it’s infectious.

“Not from sunbaenims like you I don’t,” Lucas says.

“Please, I’m not that special,” Jungkook says a little breathlessly.

Jungkook’s phone rings, snapping both out of the moment that was apparently happening right then and there. He answers it, and talks a little rushed so that Lucas can’t really understand what he’s saying.

“I gotta go,” Jungkook says, and he sounds sort of sad.

“Oh, okay,” Lucas replies.

“Um, maybe like, we could hang out again. Do you play video games?” Jungkook asks.

A smile grows on Lucas’ face.

“Dude, yeah. I mean, hyung. Yes,” Lucas says, correcting himself, feeling like a dolt.

“Cool,” Jungkook says, grinning. He hands Lucas his phone. “Give me your number, maybe you could come over and hang out soon?”

“Okay, okay. Yeah. That would be really cool,” Lucas says, absolutely dumbfounded by Jungkook being at all interested in hanging out with him.

Lucas keys it in quickly, typing his name and adding a flexing bicep emoji to the end of it. He hands the phone back to Jungkook.

“It was nice talking to you. Thank you,” Jungkook says, bowing and Lucas quickly bows back to him.

“No, hyung, thank you. For teaching me better bowling form and stuff,” Lucas responds.

“Don’t mention it. Maybe when you come over you can give me some tips on how to get big arms like yours,” Jungkook says, looking at him with eyes that say more than the words coming out of his mouth. It’s strong enough to make Lucas all hot, even though Jungkook quickly looks away.

He smiles and leaves, waving and bowing to Mark, Jungwoo, and Donghyuck on his way out the door. Lucas lumbers back to the boys whose eyes are all so gigantic they look crazy.

“What?” Lucas says, sitting down.

“Dude…” Mark squeaks out.

—

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
Lucas.  
LUCAS

**Lucas**  
yo hyung sup

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
Lucas what happened with Jungkook

**Lucas**  
?

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
What happened with Jungkook the other day at the bowling alley

**Lucas**  
uh idk

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
Tell me now

**Lucas**  
I don’t know Hyung  
we talked he was chill

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
Is that it?

**Lucas**  
ya……..

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
I don’t believe you

**Lucas**  
…..k

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
Anyways, you typed in your number wrong into his phone and now he’s asking me for it

**Lucas**  
omg

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
Do you want me to?

**Lucas**  
do i want u to what

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
….give him your number again

**Lucas**  
omg  
o  
yeah  
yes  
thanks hyung

**Jaehyun-hyung**  
I can’t believe this

**Lucas**  
thanks hyung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

—

**Unknown Number**  
hi lucas, this is jungkook… idk if you remember but we met at the bowling alley? jaehyun gave me your number

**Lucas**  
hi hyung lol of course i remember u  
im glad u texted me

**Jungkook-hyung**  
oh cool heh  
do you wanna come over and hang out still?  
if not that’s cool  
maybe we could just go bowling again or work out or something  
up to you

**Lucas**  
def  
im down with coming over  
sounds cool  
im sure u have a really dope apartment lol

**Jungkook-hyung**  
hehe  
it’s ok  
how’s tomorrow night

**Lucas**  
sweet

—

Jungkook’s apartment is massive. Lucas has been around the world to a lot of fancy places but this place is super fancy. It’s big and open and pristine with lots of chic, expensive, and modern furniture, and cool art lining the walls. The art alone is probably worth millions upon millions of won.

“Whoa,” Lucas says, stepping inside after Jungkook opens the door.

“Thanks for coming over,” Jungkook says, standing in black joggers, smoothing out his tight black t-shirt, pressing the fabric into his chest and Lucas can see the definition of his muscles. He looks fit. Like more fit than the average idol fit. How did Lucas not notice that at the bowling alley?

“Do you lift?” Lucas says before he can think twice.

“Wha— yeah,” Jungkook says, a little startled.

“Sorry, hyung,” Lucas laughs. “That’s probably weird for me to say. Like walk in your house and immediately say something about your sick muscles. Your apartment is sick, too.”

Jungkook laughs, too, and his nose crinkles and Lucas has never noticed this on another guy before but it looks really cute or something the way his nose wrinkles up with his laugh. Jungkook’s nose is a little rosy, probably from sunburn, and it makes him look even cuter. Big nose with a dusting of a pinky sunburn around the nostrils and bridge. He looks like a cute cartoon character. But one that has a really cute face and a fucking shredded core. Maybe Lucas should stop focusing on his nose and his cute face before he says something stupid about it like he did his pecs.

“It’s okay. It’s nice to hear that from somebody who is as jacked as you,” Jungkook replies. “Let’s go in the other room where we can hang out.”

“Cool.”

Lucas follows Jungkook through his apartment, marveling at the artsy photos and paintings, noticing a few are signed with a big “JK” in the bottom corner. They eventually stop in a cozy room, walls lined with medals BTS albums have received for breaking records, and shelves of various anime figures, plus other interesting toys. He gasps and gingerly touches a statue of D.Va from Overwatch when he sees it.

“Oh my god,” Lucas says in awe, struck by how vibrant the pinks and blues of her bodysuit look.

Jungkook sits on the couch and smiles.

“She used to be my main,” he says, grinning. “I've been using McCree a lot lately. Do you play?”

“I used to,” Lucas sighs. “Work has been really busy so I can’t as much anymore.”

Jungkook nods solemnly.

“I’ve been there. It’s a bummer.”

“Yeah,” Lucas says, walking around the room, still inspecting the little trinkets around him.

“You want something to drink? I have beer,” Jungkook asks, getting back up to his feet.

“Beer is good.”

“You hungry? I’ll order us something,” Jungkook says, standing in the doorway.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, hyung,” Lucas says and Jungkook smiles brightly at him, giving him a thumbs up.

“Wanna be a good hyung for you,” he replies, mouth quirking into something like a smirk before he walks out.

When he comes back, he’s holding two bottles of beer between his fingers on one hand, walking to Lucas who is still inspecting the room, and gives him the bottle. Lucas grins.

“You are a really cool hyung, by the way,” Lucas says, taking a sip of beer.

“Thanks,” Jungkook says.

“Donghyuck said you might be mean but I knew he was wrong,” Lucas says.

“Why did he say I would be mean?” Jungkook replies, confused.

“No, I mean. Uh, he just said, like, what if you were. Not like he really thought that. I guess because you’re so famous. You never know,” Lucas rambles, feeling bad he even brought that up.

“Oh. I get it,” Jungkook nods. 

They stand there awkwardly for a minute or two with Jungkook rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, taking sips of his beer.

“Should we play Overwatch or something?”

“Yeah, okay,” Lucas replies.

“Food will be here shortly,” Jungkook nods. “I hope you like pork belly.”

“I do.”

—

Lucas’ belly is so full. It feels like it’s bursting, he ate so much. Jungkook ordered them so much food and Lucas wanted Jungkook to know how much he appreciated it and Jungkook’s hospitality that he probably overate. He’s sprawled out on the couch, eyes glazed over as Jungkook finishes playing his round of Overwatch. Lucas is amazed at how good Jungkook is, even with three beers in him. Lucas only drank two beers because he is trying to be responsible and look cool in front of his new super famous hyung. Who is also like, kind of hot with killer abs. Or whatever.

Jungkook sighs and throws himself back against the couch, tossing the console controller on the coffee table in front of them where it skids against the empty beer bottles.

“My eyes hurt,” Jungkook says, throwing an arm over his face. “You can go if you want.”

“I’m okay with chilling for a while if you are,” Lucas says.

They sit there for what feels like a long ass time, and Lucas turns to look at Jungkook just as he pushes his shirt up a little to itch his belly, showing off a hint of the taut skin there. Lucas’ mind is all fuzzy and he feels all warm and his legs spread open wider. He itches the inside of his thigh.

“So,” Jungkook starts, noticing Lucas is just fully dopey staring at him and quickly pulls his t-shirt down, covering the pretty hint of stomach Lucas was ogling. “Are you back in Korea for just a visit?”

He shifts in his seat, resting on his side, propping his head up on his hand, facing his body toward Lucas. Lucas’ mind feels all buzzy and warm.

“No, SM is putting me in this new group with a bunch of people from other groups so we’re working on that right now.”

“Oh. Wow,” Jungkook says, crossing his legs, and Lucas watches the fabric of his black joggers tighten around the muscles in his thighs. “Who is in it?”

“Um, some of my hyungs from NCT. Ten-hyung and Taeyong-hyung, and Mark, too. He was at bowling with me. And Kai-sunbaenim and Baekhyun-sunbaenim. And Taemin-sunbaenim.”

“Wow, what a solid group,” Jungkook says, rubbing his hand back and forth against his thigh, which Lucas can’t help but watch intensely.

“Yeah, I’m excited but I’m more really nervous than anything else. They’re taking us to America right away to do promotions there. I’ve never done stuff like that before,” Lucas rambles, forcing himself to look away from the hypnotizing movement of Jungkook’s hand against his leg.

“Makes sense. I’ve been there before for sure, so I know how you’re feeling. It’s so exciting but also so scary because of the pressure and stuff. Lots of pressure,” Jungkook says, fingers absentmindedly tightening around his thigh.

“Yeah. I’m nervous I’m gonna say the wrong thing and sound like an idiot,” Lucas sighs, throwing his head against the back of the couch.

Jungkook laughs.

“I completely understand that. I eventually started to practice what I would say in interviews because usually most of those American interviews are all the same. Do any of the guys in your group speak English?”

As Jungkook talks, Lucas finds himself watching the shapes Jungkook’s lips make, and they look so cute and kissable. Wait. Jungkook is staring at him. Did he say that out loud?

“What?” Lucas asks, lost.

Jungkook laughs.

“Do any of the dudes in your groups speak English?”

“Oh. Yeah, Ten-hyung is good,” Lucas replies, trying to refocus himself on being an active listener to Jungkook who is doing him a favor by giving him seasoned idol advice.

But now he’s thinking about leaning forward, crushing his lips up against Jungkook’s cute pouty mouth, tasting him. Tasting what it’s like to be cool. Where did that come from? Why is Lucas thinking about kissing? Why can’t Lucas stop thinking about kissing?

“Luckily, he’ll probably talk the most so you won’t have to worry about saying too much. But still, it’s helpful to be prepared. Makes you feel less nervous. And jittery, you know? I get so fidgety during stuff like that,” Jungkook says, shifting in his seat, uncrossing his legs, letting a knee fall against Lucas’ thigh.

Jungkook runs his fingers through his hair and sighs, looking up at the ceiling. He has a lot of hair. Lucas wants to touch it. Lucas wants to stop thinking about touching Jungkook’s cool hair and kissing his cool mouth.

“You know what they ask a lot? American interviewers. They always ask you who your favorite Western artists are. Like, every interview. They always ask it,” Jungkook chuckles. “So definitely have an answer for that.”

“That’s good advice, hyung. Thank you,” Lucas laughs, light. He feels a little hazy, from the beer and food, and from how cool Jungkook is. And from how hot he is. Because, well. Yeah.

“Of course. Any way I can be helpful for you I will. Don’t feel weird in asking me, okay?” Jungkook says, placing his hand against Lucas’ bicep.

Jungkook’s touch makes Lucas’ haziness worse, warming him all over. He rolls his neck to look at Jungkook and Lucas can’t help when he licks his bottom lip, watching Jungkook as his eyes follow the movement of Lucas’ tongue.

“Shit,” Jungkook says, hand now encircling Lucas’ bicep. “You really do work out, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I lift,” Lucas says, pulling up the sleeves of his t-shirt and flexing, muscle dramatically and cartoonishly popping out as he does.

“Wow,” Jungkook says, voice filled with awe. He traces the shape of it with his fingers. “I wish I could get that big.”

“Lemme see,” Lucas says, grabbing at the cuff of his t-shirt sleeve impatiently. 

Jungkook sits up and rolls each sleeve, showing off the lean muscle there. Lucas wraps his hand around one arm and squeezes.

“Hyung, you look really good. Real good and good proportions,” Lucas says.

“Ah, but I wish I could be stronger,” Jungkook sighs. “How much do you lift?”

“Um,” Lucas starts, sitting up straighter too and mimicking Jungkook by rolling up his shirt sleeves to show off his arms. “Like, around 88 kilos. Getting super close to 90.”

Jungkook shudders.

“Wow, t-that’s more than I weigh.”

“I knew I could l pick you up from the minute I first saw you,” Lucas laughs.

Jungkook smiles, combing his fingers through his hair.

“Do you do that with everyone you meet? Like figure out whether you can lift them or not?” Jungkook chuckles.

“Yeah, for sure,” Lucas says, getting to his feet. “Let’s do it, hyung.”

“Uh, do what?” Jungkook asks, rubbing his hands against his thighs.

“Lift. You. I’m gonna lift you. I didn’t work out today. We can do a few reps,” Lucas says, taking Jungkook’s wrist in his hand to pull him into a standing position.

“My face feels so hot,” Jungkook blurts out, clutching at his cheeks which are in fact pink all over.

“It’s the beer, probably. Don’t be shy, hyung. It’s chill,” Lucas says, stepping into Jungkook’s space, Jungkook tipping his chin up so he can look at Lucas squarely in the eyes. Lucas feels that bubbly feeling in his belly he gets before he gets really fully horny. Uh oh.

“Okay,” Jungkook breathes out. “Do it.”

Lucas bends down a little, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s ass, picking him up with ease, and Jungkook lets out a little surprised sound. His thighs are pressed up against Lucas’ stomach, and he braces his hands on Lucas’ shoulders, looking down at him.

“Wow. This is so, uh, weird,” Jungkook says. “Nobody’s ever picked me up like this before.”

“How does it feel?” Lucas says with a toothy smile.

“Good,” Jungkook almost whispers. “I feel like we’re in a movie.”

“Yeah,” Lucas replies, fingers digging into the meat of Jungkook’s ass. “It’s like we’re in that movie Love 911. You should kiss me while we spin and then there’s music that’s all like, whoa.”

And Jungkook’s eyes are enormous. Have they always looked this big? Why the fuck did Lucas just mention kissing just now? 

“What?” Jungkook asks, softly. “What did you say?”

“That movie Love 911. There’s a kiss at the end like this. Uh, have you seen it?”

Jungkook looks so pretty, with his eyes looking half mast, looking down at Lucas. His mouth is even poutier at this angle and shit, Lucas wants to kiss him even more because of it. It’s probably totally normal to want to kiss Jungkook while he’s holding him like this. There’s probably a known thing that your desire to make out increases when you’re holding somebody up like you’re in a romantic movie and that person looks down at you with their pretty eyes and curly hair and sweet mouth. Plus like, everybody probably just wants to kiss Jungkook. He’s so cool. It’s fine if Lucas wants to. Right?

Jungkook turns his face away and Lucas feels bad. He must have said something wrong. Okay, actually maybe that was for sure weird to bring up kissing.

“Sorry,” Lucas says, an odd blush thoroughly heating him. Lucas never blushes. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Did you mean it?” Jungkook says, hands tense on Lucas’ shoulders.

“Mean what?” Lucas asks, feeling so dumb he brought up kissing while the rest of this night has been super cool.

“About Love 911...,” Jungkook starts, but cuts himself off.

“Oh, it was just like this dumb romantic movie. There’s a part at the end where the dude like lifts the girl up and she kisses him and they spin and… I mean, it’s cheesy. It kinda feels like that though. Like with me holding you like this. Like you should kiss me. We should reenact it. Is that weird? Sorry,” Lucas rambles, his breathing sort of labored because of nerves, sure he’s wholly blowing it with this new cool hyung.

“No, no. I know that movie. I was talking about the other thing. The kissing thing,” Jungkook says, serious, eyes back on Lucas. He’s got that glint in his eye that he wants something from him but Lucas isn’t really clear on what.

They stay there for a minute and it feels like nobody’s breathing, but Lucas is looking at Jungkook’s mouth and Jungkook is looking at Lucas’. Lucas wants it. He wants it. He wants Jungkook to kiss him. He does.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Jungkook mutters, voice sounding oddly unstable.

Lucas is suddenly so fucking nervous. He inhales.

“Yeah,” Lucas says, sighing. “Yeah, hyung. I do. Sorry.”

And Jungkook’s mouth is on his mouth, eager. And Jungkook’s hands are on his face, pulling Lucas deeper into the kiss, thoroughly tasting him, licking into his mouth. Lucas really does feel like they’re in a movie, his mind fuzzed out as Jungkook kisses him, deep and full of want. They break apart with lips slick and shining, breathing heavy from the rush. Jungkook’s eyes sparkle and Lucas never wants to stop looking at them.

“Again, hyung,” Lucas pants, a little low in his throat, licking Jungkook’s saliva off his lips.

Jungkook kisses him again and, fuck, this time, it’s even hotter. More tongue, more spit, more everything. Lucas has kissed a lot before, but there’s something unreal about Jungkook kissing him like this. Jungkook wanting him. He could easily have anybody in the world but his mouth is on Lucas’ right now. His mind swims with the absolute thrill of it, holding Jungkook like this, knees digging into Lucas’ midsection, while they kiss like they’re defining what kissing should be. Lucas sucks at Jungkook’s bottom lip when they part, not holding back as his top teeth dig into Jungkook’s chubby lip and Jungkook whines, churning the arousal that’s simmering down deep in Lucas’ stomach.

“Ah,” Jungkook breathes out.

Taking the meat of Jungkook’s thighs into his hands, Lucas pulls his legs apart until they open and Jungkook wraps his legs around Lucas’ torso, hooking his ankles against Lucas’ back. And fuck, Lucas can feel Jungkook’s dick hard on him. His brain short-circuits a second, even though Lucas himself is already turned on as fuck, but knowing that Jungkook is too thrills him to no end. He’s such a fucking cool hyung, and the fact that Jungkook is this worked up for him is maybe the coolest and also hottest Lucas has ever felt.

And he wants Jungkook to want it even more. Wants him to want it even harder. So Lucas places his hands over Jungkook’s ass, digging his fingers in, then pushes Jungkook up and down along the length of his torso, feeling Jungkook’s erection drag against his stomach, raking up his shirt. Jungkook moans and kisses him again.

“Hyung,” Lucas pants, fixated on how flushed Jungkook’s lips are from kissing. “Hyung, are you hard right now?”

Lucas’ dick twitches when Jungkook nods solemnly, looking away.

“Cool,” Lucas says, grinning. “Me too.”

Still holding tight on Jungkook’s ass, Lucas presses Jungkook even closer to his body, continuing his agonizing pull up and down against his taut abdomen.

“Ah,” Jungkook says, digging his fingers into Lucas’ shoulder muscles. “F-fuck.”

“Do you like that, hyung?” Lucas asks, continuing to lift and lower Jungkook, delighting in the feeling of Jungkook’s erection against him, hard because of Lucas.

Jungkook rolls his hips to assist in the friction, pressing his dick harder into Lucas’ body, moaning.

“Y-yeah, h-hyung really likes it,” Jungkook says.

“Do you want to see what else I can do?” Lucas says, starting to feel a little burn in his bicep muscles, the delicious kind of burn he gets from weightlifting.

He offers it before he’s even figured out what he wants to do, but Lucas has a mouth and Jungkook has a dick and girls have used their mouths on Lucas’ dick before and it’s felt incredible. So why doesn’t Lucas put his mouth to work and do the same for Jungkook? He definitely deserves it. And Lucas wants it, wants to try it. Wants to make Jungkook feel good.

“Yes,” Jungkook whines, lifting his head to kiss Lucas again, face fully flushed, and brows in a constant furrow from concentrating on the pleasure.

When they part, Lucas adjusts his grip on Jungkook’s ass and hoists him up, arms definitely burning now, bringing him high enough so Jungkook’s erection is in front of his face. It can’t be that hard to suck a dick, right? Make it wet and warm. Lick it. Taste it. Jeon Jungkook’s fucking rock hard cock is right next to his mouth and Lucas is about to suck dick for the first time and it’s gonna be fucking Jeon Jungkook’s. Lucas guesses it’s go big or go home, like his trainer always tells him. 

He nuzzles it, breathing hot against the cotton of Jungkook’s sweatpants. It twitches and Lucas smiles. He flicks his tongue out, expecting to get a sample of what cock tastes like but it just tastes like, uh, fabric.

“Oh fuck,” Jungkook gasps, high in his throat, laughing a little in surprise. “Fuck.”

He grins at Jungkook’s reaction, then goes back in with his mouth. He sucks at the length of Jungkook’s cock through his sweats, wetting the crotch, wanting the weight of Jungkook against his tongue. It’s a feeling he’s never had before with any other dude. Or he has but he never got to the point of wanting it this bad he can literally taste it. Lucas bets he tastes good because Jungkook is so good at everything.

“Hyung,” Lucas murmurs, breathing in deep as he rubs his nose against Jungkook’s dick. “I want…”

“Yeah,” Jungkook says, reading his mind, pushing the waistband down just low enough so his cock springs out, shining and leaking.

Lucas smiles and looks up at Jungkook who looks almost wild with his rosy cheeks and a sheen of sweat on his face. He shifts Jungkook’s weight so Jungkook hooks his knees over Lucas’ shoulders, like a shoulder ride but the very wrong way and Lucas holds him up steady with a hand at the small of his back and on his ass. He kisses the length of Jungkook’s erection before taking him into his mouth at once, murmuring happily while he does it.

Jungkook moans, loud and lilting, and Lucas loves it. If he was a puppy, he supposes his tail would be wagging all crazy right now.

“Shit, shit…” Jungkook grunts, tangling his fingers in Lucas hair and pulling, hard enough for Lucas’ skull to burn a little bit. Lucas doesn’t mind though because it only makes his own cock harder.

“I used to… I used to carry Yoongi-hyung like this… on stage. For a stage. And sometimes, sometimes I’d jerk off after we’d perform, thinking about sucking him off like this. Sometimes he’d feel a little hard a-against me and I’d think about it. Think about being strong enough to blow him while holding him up. Think about him coming all over my f-face,” Jungkook rambles, groaning at the end.

Lucas pops off his cock for a second, panting a little.

“That’s so cool,” Lucas says, because he does think it’s cool. “I’m sure you could’ve done it, hyung. He’s tiny and you’re really strong, too.”

“Okay, thank you, but keep going,” Jungkook whines, guiding Lucas’ mouth back to his dick.

“Oh, duh, yeah,” Lucas replies, grinning. 

He eagerly gets his mouth around Jungkook’s cock again and continues blowing him, working fast against him, and Jungkook yelps.

“Teeth, dude,” Jungkook breaks out, petting Lucas’ hair to get him to calm down. 

Little moans escape Jungkook’s lips as Lucas continues to suck his cock happily. He takes Jungkook to the hilt, nose rubbing up against the pubic hair at its base. Lucas continues his pace, happily and hypnotically, until he remembers that balls exist.

“Sorry,” Lucas says, like he’s apologizing to Jungkook’s dick, then takes his balls into his mouth, sucking on them, laving them with his tongue, drawing out another gasp from Jungkook.

“I…” Jungkook pants, and Lucas tightens his grip on Jungkook’s ass.

“Hyung, are you gonna come?”

“Y-yeah,” Jungkook mumbles.

And Lucas takes his cock back into his mouth, head bobbing up and down faster, loving the heat of Jungkook. The taste of him. The weight of him. Everything. He loves Jungkook digging his heels into his back and the ache in his muscles from Jungkook’s denseness. Lucas’ dick is so fucking hard. Jungkook pulls at his hair more violently and his cries grow more desperate, more whiny, and then Jungkook is coming down Lucas’ throat. It tastes so weird but also so good.

Quickly pulling off Jungkook’s cock, Lucas opens his mouth and closes his eyes as Jungkook continues to come across his face, hot ribbons of come on his cheeks and catching in his eyelashes. He takes Jungkook back in his mouth, as the aftershocks of his orgasm shudder through him, fucking softly into Lucas’ mouth as he settles down. Once Jungkook’s breathing steadies, he pulls Lucas up by the hair, gently, so he looks at him.

“Fuck,” Jungkook says, once he’s greeted by the smiling face of Lucas with come cooling across it, probably looking like some hardcore badass face paint.

Lucas takes his mouth off Jungkook’s cock and smiles again.

“Looks cool, right, hyung?” he says through his grin.

Jungkook moans and wiggles, which Lucas takes as a sign to lower him down and he does, slowly, until his feet finally touch the ground. Jungkook grabs him, both hands on either side of his face and pulls Lucas into a kiss, hungry, with some of Jungkook’s come still on his lips, bitterness now on both their tongues.

“I can’t… I don’t even know what to say,” Jungkook says, still panting a little.

“What? I just had to make sure you knew I was a cool dude,” Lucas grins.

“You are cool,” Jungkook says, kissing him again, nipping at Lucas’ lip and cupping Lucas’ cock through his jeans. “You are so cool. Can I show you how I’m cool?”

“Yeah, dude. I mean, hyung. You’re already so cool, though,” Lucas replies, licking his lips where Jungkook’s teeth just nibbled at, then takes off his jeans and tosses them aside.

Jungkook kisses him, sort of lazily, and pushes his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping his fingers around Lucas’ hard length. He goes slow as he strokes Lucas’ cock, as slow as his lips are working against Lucas’ own. It’s driving Lucas a little crazy, but he just goes with it, pliant for Jungkook as he coaxes Lucas’ mouth open wider, sucking at his top lip and digging his teeth in a little, pulling, making Lucas grunt.

“Hyung…”

Jungkook takes his hands out of Lucas’ boxers and pulls them down, Lucas’ cock hard and free, curving toward his stomach, looking as if it’s pleading to be touched again. He then pushes Lucas onto the sofa and Lucas complies, falling heavily, cock hitting his belly as he bounces on the cushion.

Putting his cock back in his sweats, Jungkook then walks away for a second, and when he comes back he has a bottle of lube in his hand. Lucas blanches.

“Um… I…” Lucas stutters.

“Oh. Are you, like, not…” Jungkook starts, worried.

“No, I am. Just like, I haven’t really done that before. Like the whole thing. I tried it once but I couldn’t do it,” Lucas rambles.

“You couldn’t do what?”

“Finger myself, I mean. I tried it and like, it didn’t work.”

Confused, Jungkook digs a condom out of his pocket and throws it on the sofa next to Lucas.

“Oh,” Lucas says, feeling stupid. “I don’t know why my brain went there. To fingering instead of just plain sex or whatever.”

Jungkook chuckles.

“Well, I mean. I could try? I could try fingering you. I’ve been told I’m pretty good at it,” Jungkook says. “Only if you want to. If not we can do something else.”

“No, hyung. I wanna if you wanna,” Lucas replies.

“Okay. Are you sure? I don’t want to, like…”

“Hyung, definitely. I wanna know how it feels.”

Jungkook smiles, then lowers himself down to sit neatly on his knees in between Lucas’ legs, which he pushes open wider. He lowers his face down, breathing hot against Lucas’ cock and balls without touching them with his mouth, making Lucas squirm at the nearness without any contact. He breathes out hot, breath humid over his aching erection, then he licks a line up with his warm tongue from his hole to the head of his dick. Lucas whines, his whole body tense and electric.

“Hyung,” Lucas says, looking at Jungkook sitting there perched between his legs, pleased.

“Are you ready? Jungkook says, squirting some obscene amount of lube into his fingers, the excess dripping off his fingers and onto his thighs, staining his sweats.

“Yeah. Yeah,” Lucas grunts.

And then he feels the warmth of the tip of Jungkook’s finger against him, and then it’s pushing inside, and he’s stretching around Jungkook’s finger, the dull pain rousing all his muscles, and he wiggles around, as if that’ll get his body to get used to Jungkook faster. Jungkook places his free hand against Lucas’ stomach, as if to control him from moving around too much.

Lucas moans, everything feeling so hot, and then Jungkook starts to move his finger, in and out of him, painstakingly slow. It feels good, feeling his body stretch for him, but it’s just regular good, not crazy good like he’s heard fingering can be.

Jungkook slowly pushes in the second finger, and pretty soon he’s fucking him with both, and somehow this feels more good than the first, Jungkook’s pretty fingers slow and wet and warm inside of him. Jungkook curls his finger, grazing against something, and Lucas gasps when he feels it. His body gets all fizzly and hot all over, tense and good and all of it. Every feeling. Holy shit.

“W-what is that,” Lucas gasps out, air feeling sharp and tight in his lungs.

Jungkook pulls his fingers out at once, and sits back on his heels.

“What? Are you okay?”

“No, no,” Lucas babbles.

“Sorry, sorry. We can stop.”

“No, hyung, no. Put them back in,” Lucas pleads, wiggling his ass against the cushion out of desperation for Jungkook to give him that heady feeling again. “What was that before? That thing you did… when your finger… it made me feel…”

Jungkook snickers.

“Are you talking about your prostate?”

“Wait, that’s what that is?” Lucas asks, embarrassment heating his cheeks. “I didn’t know that’s what… what…”

“Yeah,” Jungkook smiles, slipping one finger back inside, fucking him open again, then the second.

“Hyung,” Lucas cries.

“Do you like h-hyung’s fingers?” Jungkook says, licking a line up the underside of Lucas’ now leaking cock, fingers squelching inside of him, and he grazes Lucas’ prostate again. Another full body shudder crashes through Lucas as he grunts.

“Yeah,” he whines, then moans deeply when Jungkook suddenly takes his cock in his mouth, sucking at the head, while he keeps fingering him.

Jungkook bobs up and down on his cock, drooling around it, humming while he sucks, the ever so slight vibration of his lips firing off every single wire in Lucas brain. How is it this is the best blow job Lucas has ever received? Everything is wet and hot and wet and hot. It's probably the best blow job ever because of course Jungkook gives the best head ever. Lucas never wants Jungkook to stop, his mouth being the best place his cock has ever lived. Jungkook pops off, lips smacking with spit, but his fingers still fuck him, and Lucas whines, feeling so good he feels like he could punch a hole clean through a brick wall.

“Mm, you’re so big. So big. I want…” Jungkook mutters, but he cuts himself off when he takes Lucas’ cock back into his mouth, sucking on him casually as if Lucas' dick was a fucking delicious dick popsicle. The pleasant heat of Jungkook's lips wrapped lazily around his throbbing, wet cock travels through his body once again.

Looking down, Lucas sees Jungkook sucking his cock, eyes closed, eyelashes fanned against his cheeks, spit dribbling out around his cock, dripping. Jungkook looks almost dazed, moving his mouth and fingers automatically, as if he’s half asleep. He slows down his mouth, spit still warm all over his cock, then picks up his fingers, hitting up against Lucas’ prostate more now, so often enough that Lucas feels that constant buzz of his impending orgasm, and he’s squirming under Jungkook, trying to hurry it along so he can finally come. Jungkook mouths at the base of his cock, breathing hot against it while his fingers fuck Lucas so fast, he might, no, he’s gonna—

He comes, and it’s as if flash of light, like a fucking laser, cuts in and out of him. His brain sparks, his vision blurs, his muscles tense. Holy, holy, holy shit.

And he realizes he’s been making noise this whole time, loud grunts of something, body shaking as he breathes to get himself to relax. There’s a warm wetness around the general vicinity of his dick, so Lucas looks down and sees Jungkook, looking sleepy, lapping up the come from his cock and stomach, fingers still fucking him. Lucas runs his fingers through Jungkook’s long, thick hair, damp with sweat and like maybe some come too. He coaxes his head up to look at him, and when he does, his mouth is full of Lucas’ now softening cock.

“Hyung…” Lucas says, whiny and tired.

Jungkook pulls his fingers out and sucks a deep bruise at the skin above Lucas’ dick, making Lucas groan again. Then he’s on his feet, his hands on Lucas’ thighs, resting his weight as he leans forward and kisses him, with a new kind of bitterness now on Lucas’ tongue.

“Was that okay?” Jungkook murmurs, eyes closed, lips close enough they brush against Lucas’ as he speaks.

Lucas kisses him, but he’s too tired, so it’s just some sort of desperate licking and mouthing at Jungkook’s bottom lip in lieu of a response.

Jungkook kneels on the couch, straddling Lucas’ legs and settles his ass down in his lap. He wraps his arms around Lucas and pulls him into a hug, tucking his face in the crook of his neck, making himself as small as possible in Lucas’ lap. It’s comforting to be held like this, chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat. Lucas rubs one of his hands in circles against Jungkook’s back, and it’s hypnotic. Meditative. Lucas’ eyes feel a little heavy, so he closes them. Just for a second.

—

Lucas isn’t sure how long he was out for but it felt like a blip, and the next thing he knows he’s woken up by Jungkook kissing his neck, muttering against him, sucking deep marks into his skin, grinding his hips down, and blood in Lucas’ body is rushing back to his cock. Fuck, he’s hard. Again?

Bleary-eyed, Lucas pushes Jungkook’s head up, and Jungkook’s eyes are shut, mouth flushed and open, tongue wiggling as if it begs for something to be inside of it.

“Hyung…” Lucas rasps out.

Jungkook opens his eyes slightly and murmurs.

“Mmm, you’re hard again,” Jungkook whispers, moving his hips, pressing Lucas’ erection into his stomach.

Lucas is sleepy but also absolutely horny again; the combination of the two makes his muscles feel all drunk and his horniness feel all drunk and it is really, really good.

“Want to fuck me,” Jungkook grumbles, less like a question and more like a statement missing a word or two. He latches his mouth back on Lucas’s neck, teeth grazing against his skin as Jungkook sucks.

“Yeah,” Lucas says, pushing his hips up to meet Jungkook’s grinds, cock dragging against Jungkook, incredible and over sensory.

“Get the condom,” Jungkook says, licking a line up the column of Lucas’ neck before sucking another mark.

Lucas fumbles around next to him and finally picks up the condom then puts it between his teeth, ready to tear it when Jungkook says so. 

“Take my pants off,” Jungkook says while he continues to grind, licking the bruises he’s leaving on Lucas’ neck.

But Jungkook keeps dragging himself against Lucas, and it feels so good and Lucas doesn’t wanna stop. He takes the condom out of his mouth and puts it back on the sofa. Then he grabs the seam of the sweats that trails down the center of Jungkook’s ass and starts to pull. Hard. The fabric tears fairly easily, ripping to the front of Jungkook’s pants and then stops.

“What are you doing?” Jungkook says, stilling his hips and mouth against Lucas’ neck.

“I’m trying to tear them off like you said,” Lucas grunts, hands now at the crotch seam, the distinct sound of fabric ripping louder as he opens the hole even bigger until Jungkook’s cock is completely exposed while his legs remain clothed.

“I said take them off,” Jungkook laughs, a little airy. “Not tear.”

“Oh, fuck,” Lucas sort of apologizes, but he’s too aroused to even think straight, wanting his dick to be inside somewhere tight and warm immediately. “I’m sorry. I can... get you a new pair?”

“I-it’s okay,” Jungkook stutters, squirming in Lucas’ lap. “It’s pretty, um, hot.”

“What is?” Lucas asks, sort of half listening, half thinking about fucking.

“You’re just… like,” Jungkook starts, but then kisses him mid-sentence like that would explain whatever thought he’s thinking right now. It kind of does.

But Lucas is not thinking when they break apart from the kiss and he presses his dick up against Jungkook’s ass, nowhere near where it’s supposed to actually go, just desperate for Jungkook to understand how bad he wants to fuck him.

“You need to use those big hands first,” Jungkook sleepily purrs, picking up the lube off the couch, then grabs one of Lucas’ hands and pours some all over Lucas’ fingers. “Before I can take that…” 

Without being asked, Lucas puts one finger against Jungkook’s hole and pushes it in, and it’s probably too rough, judging by the shocked whine from Jungkook.

“Just a little bit slower,” Jungkook hums, fucking himself against Lucas’ finger, pace gentle.

Lucas watches him fuck himself on his finger, Jungkook’s lips parted in a near constant whine. Jungkook just looks so pretty and cool and hot all at the same time, using Lucas to make himself feel good and it makes Lucas even harder. And makes Lucas feel so generally good.

“Okay,” Jungkook says, rolling his hips back and forth. “Keep going.”

Lucas pushes a second finger in and sort of twitches it inside of him.

“Did I get it?” Lucas asks.

“What?” Jungkook says, eyes closed and face clearly concentrating.

“Did I hit it yet?” Lucas wonders, wiggling his fingers like as if that’s doing anything.

Jungkook breathes out, and shifts, grinding his ass down onto Lucas’ fingers.

“No. Keep going,” Jungkook sighs. “Push deeper.”

Lucas does.

“There?”

“Further.”

Lucas pushes further.

“There?”

“Good, now curl your fingers.”

Lucas does, and a small strangled moan comes out of Jungkook and he exhales sharply.

“There. Again,” Jungkook commands, swiveling his hips into it.

Lucas does it again, brushing up against something inside of Jungkook. Jungkook whimpers.

“There you go,” Jungkook whines. “Aim for there. Now put another finger inside of me.”

Jungkook’s breath is so labored, Lucas is a little worried that maybe he’s breaking his cool new hyung given how much he’s trembling while Lucas fingers him. It’s also just really hot though, how desperate and whiny Jungkook sounds just for him so Lucas goes with it and slides another finger inside. He fucks him, curling his fingers to brush against his prostate every so often, keening when Jungkook lets out a particularly debauched-sounding moan because of it.

“Okay… now,” Jungkook groans, and he doesn’t need to finish the sentence because Lucas has removed his fingers and rolled on the condom, dousing his cock with more lube to make it even more wet like he likes.

He lines the head of his cock up with Jungkook’s hole and pushes inside and holy fucking shit, Jungkook is so tight around his cock, so warm and good and everything. Unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Fuck, fuck fuck.

Jungkook laughs a little, airily, breathlessly, and it folds into a moan as Lucas pulls out and pushes his cock back in, deep, to the root. He squeezes Jungkook’s ass and fucks into him, his pace quickening almost immediately, skin slapping against skin, Jungkook whining and panting while his hard cock bounces against his stomach and against Lucas’ own on every other thrust. 

Every time Lucas fucks into him, there’s the rough edge of the torn cotton of Jungkook’s sweats rubbing up against the length of Lucas’ cock, the hot friction of the fabric overstimulating him in a way he’s never felt before. It’s this constant level of unbelievable pleasure that throbs through his entire body. The unevenness of the shredded seam. The hot pressure of Jungkook’s body around him. He feels out of his mind as he fucks Jungkook faster, fingers clenching Jungkook’s hips so hard his hands might fall off from the lack of blood pressure getting to them.

Jungkook cries out, so loud, so desperate, his body completely pliant as Lucas fucks him, hard hard hard. He’s gonna come quick, but he doesn’t even want to, he wants to try and marathon inside this feeling forever. Just live in that warm and fizzy and buzzy and everything is everything feeling, dick inside Jungkook’s heat, body in this unbelievable state of satisfaction for the rest of his life. 

“Hy… ung….” Lucas pants out.

“C-come… come for your… for your hyung,” Jungkook whines, clutching Lucas’ shoulders as he bounces.

And Lucas does. He comes with a deep cry, which turns into a moan, slowing as he continues to fuck Jungkook through it, everything in his body warm and already woozy as his brain comes back online. He starts to pull his dick out of Jungkook but Jungkook whines.

“Wait,” Jungkook pleads, trailing his hand down to his own cock, hard between their stomachs, and starts to stroke it. “Stay like this.”

Lucas stils, his cock warm and unmoving inside of Jungkook as Jungkook jerks himself off between them. Lucas watches in awe. Jungkook looks amazing like this, concentrating while he fucks his hand. Literally no dude in the universe looks this good while jerking off, but somehow Jungkook looks really, really, extremely good. Lucas is convinced Jungkook is the only dude ever who could ever make jerking off look this fucking hot. He picks up speed, the sound of his hand slapping against his cock that would absolutely have a full body effect on Lucas if he hadn’t just come seconds earlier.

Jungkook leans in and kisses Lucas, licking into him, moaning a little and Lucas kisses him back, not letting their lips part and Jungkook pulls his cock faster and faster until he’s coming with a cry into Lucas’ mouth, Lucas drinking up every moan Jungkook gives him. Once he’s finished, Lucas lets them part, pulling his cock out of Jungkook’s ass, the both of them gasping for breath, desperate for oxygen to fill their lungs. Jungkook collapses against him again and Lucas wraps his arms around him, pulling him into another deep hug.

“Fuck,” Jungkook whispers, mouth warm against Lucas’ chest.

“That was so cool,” Lucas says, dreamily.

Jungkook laughs weakly.

“Maybe… maybe next time we can hang out and you can teach me what you do to get those thighs so thick,” Jungkook offers.

“Oh, dude. Hyung. That would be so cool,” Lucas says.

Jungkook murmurs in agreement and it isn’t long until Lucas drifts off again, the last thought that flutters through his mind is about how absolutely stoked he is over this dope friendship with his cool new hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how much u can bench on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonbenet)!


End file.
